Turn 25.53 (R2Remake)
Turn 25.53 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25 and details the first time Lelouch and Kallen make love. Plot In C's World, Elizabeth examines the area around her. Through her telepathic connection to Lelouch, she tells him that the temple is one giant machine and has operating for millennia. Lelouch says he is concerned that Elizabeth is not dead, but she assures him that she is, at least on his level of existence. Lelouch says he was quite surprised the first time Elizabeth communicated with him and to learn that she was effectively spying on him, but she merely replies that even her connection with him after death surprised her. Elizabeth goes on to explain that she has kept the skills she learned over the centuries. She can summon small items like books and connect with the collective unconscious and , in time, she believes she'll be able to do more. They then discuss Elizabeth's history and her motivations for giving people the Geass. Elizabeth then abruptly changes the subject and asks if Lelouch is homosexual. Lelouch indignantly replies that he isn't and wonders why she would ask that. She replies that, though he and Kallen have slept in the same bed for months, they have yet to consummate their relationship. Lelouch says that the situation is complicated and Kallen may not necessarily feel that way, but Elizabeth assures him that she does and he must make the first move. Later, as Kallen is washing dishes, Lelouch asks to talk with her. He tells her that, aside from a few kisses, he has never been in a physical relationship with a woman. Kallen asks why he would tell her this all of a sudden and Lelouch replies that he can no longer ignore the reason Kallen chose to live with him. Though she is a bit embarrassed, Kallen admits that it is what she wants and she accepts Lelouch's proposal. Later that night, Lelouch and Kallen begin to undress. Kallen says that she regrets that Lelouch is blind and will not be able to see her. To compensate, Lelouch uses his hands to feel all over Kallen's body as the two embrace and kiss. Eventually, the two move to the bed and engage in intercourse. In C's World, Elizabeth comments that Lelouch and Kallen's emotions are in chaos and, thus, it will likely be short. Sure enough, the two finish after only a few seconds, but Lelouch says it felt like an eternity. The next morning, Lelouch and Kallen have breakfast out on the veranda to celebrate the previous night. The two then discuss cooking as Kallen is only able to make pancakes and Lelouch, though a good cook, can no longer do so since he is blind. Kallen then spots a woman walking a baby in a stroller. She asks Lelouch what he thought about last night and he replies that it was chaotic, but good, and will likely happen again. Kallen is glad to hear it.